Hopeful Wishes
by tropermariko
Summary: Razer has a wish. Yuuko wants payment. Watanuki spazzes. And Aya hopes.


Nnnnngh. I want more Green Lantern! Aya! Razer! I have never seen a fandom so unanimously united for a ship. . .

This is for Razaya Week 2013; or, well, it was written _before_ I knew of it, and when the prompt for Reunited came up, I figured this would be a good submission. I kept procrastinating until now though, haha.

This is also the first time I've written in the present tense; so if you spot a past tense word in there, please let me know!

I had several ideas for a follow up part after Aya's, but all of them got stuck after a paragraph or so so I scrapped it.

**Title:** Hopeful Wishes  
**Warnings:** SPOILERS FOR THE END OF _GREEN LANTERN: THE ANIMATED SERIES_ and _HOLIC_.  
**Summary:** Razer has a wish. Yuuko wants payment. Watanuki spazzes. And Aya hopes.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

_He's half a year into his search when he learns of the Witch._

_It takes him another half a year to get more details from that. How the Witch can grant wishes, any wish you want._

_He spends yet another three months trying to find info on his lost love and the Witch when he takes a break on Odym. When he casually mentions how his search is going and how he was trying to find the Witch, Saint Walker speaks up. He takes a minute to stare blankly at the Blue Lantern, before resisting the urge to slam his head against a wall and curse because _of course he would know about the Witch who else would?

_Saint Walker tells him that the Witch is human—at least, she looks human. Her shop is, where else? On Earth. It would be an eighteen – month journey, but he finds that he doesn't mind. Not as long as he gets to see her again._

_As he stands to leave and prepare for the long trip, Ganthet, having heard their conversation, stops him, and warns him that the Witch does not just give out wishes. An equal price must be paid, and says that his wish may have a steep price._

_He smiles as he nods, a wistful smile that has the other Lanterns frown. _It's okay,_ he replies, _as long as I get to see her again._ After all, he promised he would come back. And he takes off._

_On the ground, Ganthet has already left. But Saint Walker lingers, watching his friend depart on his one – man mission. _Good luck, brother, _is his silent prayer._

* * *

_**In fearful day, in raging night  
With strong hearts full, our souls ignite**_

* * *

A year and a half later, it's late afternoon in Japan, and Watanuki is complaining about, well, everything at the moment. About Doumeki, about having to cook for some picky taste, about the way Yuuko treats him. The usual annoyances of his daily life, grumbled as he mixes the tempura batter for dinner.

So wrapped up in his thoughts, he doesn't hear the door opening until Maru and Moro rush past the open kitchen door, crying in glee about a customer. The bowl still in his hand, he sticks his head out the door and gasps at the newcomer walking in.

He—Watanuki thinks he is a he, as he doesn't look very feminine—is dressed from head to toe in a black skintight suit, with red armor on his chest and head, with red boots and gloves. His headpiece reminded Watanuki of a rabbit, what with the long pieces on either side of his head sticking out behind him. In the middle of his chest armor is an insignia similar to the American superhero Green Lantern. That's not what made him gasp, however. The guest's skin is grey, with two lines running from under his eyes and down his face, and three more under his mouth tattooed on his face. He is frowning, almost a scowl but not quite yet.

As Watanuki looks over the new guest, wondering what wish he could have, when his eyes trail up to meet the customer's. He immediately regrets it, and yet, doesn't. In his eyes he can see hate and pain and longing, and for an instant he seems older than he should be. Then it fades, and Watanuki can see a glimmer of _hope_ before it is covered by indifference.

Maru and Moro rush past again, this time from the opposite direction and grab the customer's hands, pulling him towards wherever Yuuko was having him. A scowl appears on his face now; it seems more natural than a simple frown.

Once the customer turns the corner, Watanuki braces himself for the inevitable—_hitsuzen_—shout of Yuuko's. He's not disappointed; barely a minute later he's been ordered to bring some tea and cookies for her and their guest. He's a bit surprised; tea, not saké. Was it because the customer wasn't human?

He brings the tea to the walkway that opened up to the yard and pond. Yuuko is leaning against the doorway as usual, her kimono carefully manipulated to a showy pose but not actually showing anything. In contrast, the guest is facing the pond; frown still on his face as he wrings his hands. He's clearly deep in thought, if his determined look is any indication.

As Watanuki comes near, however, Yuuko sits up with a toothy grin, squealing in delight. "Oh, you simply must try this! I'm sure you don't have anything like this in space ~"

Without waiting for an answer Yuuko presses a teacup in his hands, taking one and a cookie for herself. The guest stares at the cup, then takes a tentative sip. He blinks, and takes another. In moments, the cup is drained, and Yuuko obligingly holds out the kettle to refill it. The guest allows his cup to be filled, and takes another long drink, and nearly half the plate of cookies is gone as well before he talks.

"My. . .apologies. I have not eaten for some time," he explains, as he looks away, brushing crumbs off his mouth. "I have been traveling for eighteen months, and could not stop often as I wanted to be here as soon as possible."

"Eighteen months?!" were the words out of Watanuki's mouth before he could stop them. "Where did you come from that was that far away?!"

"Frontier Space," was his reply, looking up towards a darkening sky. "It is at the very edge of the universe, and it takes that long to get from there to here flying at top speed. But I didn't mind. If I can know if my wish can be granted. . ."

Watanuki stared at him. The guest must have a very big wish if he was willing to travel for a year and a half for it. Yuuko must have sensed his desire to ask that question, as she immediately leans forward towards the guest, her smile still on her face. "And I can tell you if I can. Your name, though?"

Clearly, he was embarrassed to have forgotten to introduce himself, as his face flushed. "I am Razer. As for my wish—"

Yuuko held up a hand. "I already know it, dear Razer. Your love, yes?"

The guest, _Razer_, Watanuki's mind supplies, nods. "Yes. Aya. . .she disappeared nearly three years ago. She sacrificed herself to save everyone. I. . .promised I would come back for her."

"Oh, that's so _romantic_!" the twins coo, flying out from nowhere to glomp onto Razer on either side of him. Razer is clearly uncomfortable of having his personal space invaded, but is thinking that if he pushes them away his wish will not be granted. So, he allows them to shove him back and forth, squealing in his ear, wincing the entire time.

The action impresses Yuuko, and she takes pity on him and motions for Maru and Moro to leave him alone. As they do so, taking seats next to Watanuki instead, the sorceress crosses her legs and leans forward to move closer to her guest, her usual cunning smile still on her face. "Yes, it is indeed romantic. And I can grant your wish."

The tension in Razer immediately disappears, replaced with pure relief and joy. Before Razer can thank her, Yuuko holds up a hand, her 'serious business' look on her face. "I can grant your wish; however, it comes at a price."

Razer nods. "I have been told. I will pay anything."

Yuuko's brow raises, and that devious smirk is back. "Anything?"

Razer nods again.

And Yuuko grins.

* * *

_**When all seems lost in the War of Light  
Look to the stars—for Hope shines bright**_

* * *

_She does not know where she is. She is floating in an abyss, darkness surrounding her, no sound, object, nor light hitting her. She does not mind, however; she considers this punishment for what she had done, despite giving her life to right her wrong._

_And yet. . .she wants out. She wants to see _him_, the one she had loved so much, that she was willing to wipe out all life when he rejected her. The last moments she had with him. . .she wants to create more. She wants to be with him. She wants to _live_._

_As that thought goes through her mind, a bright white light appears, burning even through her closed eyes. Then, as soon as it comes, the intense light dims, replaced by a softer, but no less warm blue light. Aya opens her eyes, and sees a blue butterfly cross her vision. She lifts a hand to touch it—_

_She blinks, and finds herself in a place familiar to her—Volkreg, the place where _he_ had shown her, _his_ former home. The planet is quiet, still void of life, save for her and the winds that breeze by her. But can she really call herself alive? Though Hal had shown her what the Science Director had done, she couldn't think of herself as living. Even now, she was in the form she had created for herself when Kilowog had told her she needed a body to become a Green Lantern. And with what she had done as Anti – Aya, she didn't think she deserved to be alive._

_And was this truly Volkreg? It looked exactly as she remembered it when she had visited it all that time ago. Was she to live here, on a planet emptied of life, like she had intended? It would be fitting. Even if she had attempted to right the wrongs she had done near her end. . ._

_Soft footsteps behind her pull her out of her thoughts and she whirls around, hands raised and ready to defend herself. But upon seeing her companion, she gasps, and drops her arms._

_Razer smiles softly at her, and holds out a flower to her, the same kind of flower he had previously offered to her. Unlike before, however, he was not dressed in red; he had forsaken his rage for blue—for _hope. "Hello Aya, I've missed you."

_She runs into his arms._

* * *

_**All Will Be Well**_


End file.
